C'était ça !
by Nyu72
Summary: Il existe un type d'objet que l'on ne peut trouver qu'à un seul endroit dans Johto. Un qui semble naturel mais jamais trouvé à l'état sauvage. Un petit objet rond, source de vie pour les Pokémon. D'où viennent-ils exactement ? Pourquoi apparaissent-ils à cet endroit uniquement ? C'est à moi de le découvrir !


**C'était ça !**

Toujours rien. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était à présent, trois quatre heures du matin ? Le ciel était sombre et les hautes herbes camouflaient parfaitement mon corps. Depuis combien de jours étais-je assis là, sans bouger ou que très peu ? J'avais encore de quoi survivre trois jours, nourriture et repousses compris. Tout autant de temps que Steelix et Insolourdo étaient partis en reconnaissance sur le terrain. Je pouvais les voir de ma position malgré l'obscurité. La fille du duo était particulièrement imposante il fallait dire. Mais toujours rien. C'était une mission plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. Quand ce bonhomme m'avait demandé ça, je pensais pouvoir plier l'affaire en un jour maximum. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une part de mystère bien plus importante dans cette affaire. Peut-être que mes Pokémon ne suffisaient pas pour m'aider à ce sujet.

Je tendis la main à mes Pokéballs restantes et la laissai retomber mollement, puis la portai à mes yeux. Ils commençaient à me faire vraiment mal. Je devais sans doute dormir un peu avant de continuer, en espérant que cela n'arrive pas pendant cette sieste. Je recouvris la zone de repousse et m'allongeai, serrant mon appareil photo contre moi, comme à mon habitude.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait jour. Mais ce ne fut pas le soleil qui me fit me lever, les hautes herbes m'aidaient à passer un sommeil agréable même en pleine journée. Par contre, quand une averse se déclenchait en plein après-midi, leur utilité s'en trouvait réduite. J'ébouriffai rapidement mes cheveux d'une main et grognai contre le ciel. Je devrais aller trouver refuge, pas question d'attraper froid maintenant.

Le problème était que Doublonville était un peu loin et que seul le bâtiment que je surveillais était capable de m'offrir l'asile que je désirai. Mais oui ! C'était ça, j'avais une excuse pour infiltrer cette forteresse et en déjouer les mystères par l'intérieur. J'étais vraiment un génie ! me félicitai-je.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas sûr vers le bâtiment, m'entraînant :

\- Oh, l'averse m'a surpris. Pourrais-je m'abriter ici quelques temps ? Non, trop direct. Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité mais...

\- Je ne suis pas de ce côté Monsieur, si vous êtes non-voyant, laissez-moi vous montrer la porte.

La voix qui prononça ces mots me fit sursauter. C'était pourtant celle d'une vieille femme tout à fait banale mais elle s'était faufilée derrière moi avec une de ces discrétions... Elle était très douée.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, il semblerait que vous n'aillez point de problème de ce genre. Enfin, si vous êtes juste timide, même histoire, n'allez pas attraper quelque chose en restant dehors sous ce temps. Entrez donc, la pluie n'est pas prête de se calmer.

J'hésitai. C'était une offre tentante, cela faisait coïncider mes deux objectifs : infiltrer le bâtiment et éviter la pluie... Mais était-ce une bonne chose de passer pour quelqu'un de timide ? Je devrais peut-être résoudre ce problème d'abord.

\- Je ne suis pas timide madame ! déclarai-je, sûr de moi.

\- Oui, oui, entrez, répéta-t-elle en le faisant avant moi. Vous m'expliquerez ensuite pourquoi vous parlez à ma porte d'entrée.

Mmm, elle était coriace. Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincu si facilement ! Je rentrai à l'intérieur et remarquai que la vieille femme avait totalement disparu. Ses techniques de camouflages étaient vraiment au point. Mais les miennes n'étaient pas non plus sans mérites, après tout, je les surveillais depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Autant les laisser croire qu'ils avaient de l'avance.

Soudain, agression ! Je ne vis plus rien, ma vision devient toute blanche alors que quelque chose tombait sur ma tête. Je retins ma respiration, me retenant de crier virilement, et porta ma main à ma tête, prêt à affronter la bête. Je sentis alors contre ma main le contact avec... du tissu. Je l'ôtai et le contemplai. Une serviette. Je regardai la vieille femme, qui était réapparu comme par magie et me souriait. Elle se moquait de moi, ce devait être un test. Mais j'avais été le plus fort, une nouvelle fois. Je m'essuyai avec la serviette et la posai sur une des chaises qui trônait dans la pièce.

\- Vous alliez à Doublonville ? me demanda sournoisement la vieille femme.

\- Non ! répondis-je rapidement, sûr de moi.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, j'avais bien fait de la contredire. Un nouveau point pour moi.

\- Écorcia dans ce cas ? Vous avez eu de la chance que je vous ai trouvé, la forêt n'est pas sûre en temps de pluie, les Pokémon Plante sont tous de sortie.

\- Il paraît... mais je ne vais pas non plus à Écorcia, corrigeai-je.

\- Avez-vous des affaires avec nous dans ce cas ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas une aussi bonne mémoire que mon mari, je vais le chercher si vous le souhaitez mais il doit être en train de mettre à l'abri les Pokémon sensibles à la pluie.

Mmm, c'était l'occasion de me retrouver un peu seul et de fureter un peu. J'acceptai immédiatement. Elle sortit de la pièce et je me mis au travail immédiatement.

Tout était suspect dans cette pièce à mes yeux, même les choses les plus banales au premier regard semblaient dégager une sorte d'aura maléfique. Cette table par exemple, je pouvais voir des rayures par endroits et les pieds de celles-ci étaient taillés d'une manière étrange. Les chaises autour étaient dans le même état. Usées, mais pas assez pour attirer un regard non averti. Je vérifiai aux alentours, le bâtiment était vide de vie contrairement à ce que faisaient croire les nombreuses photographies encadrées sur les murs. Je tendis la main vers l'une d'elle et entendis :

\- M. Chenorme, vous revoilà déjà. Êtes-vous venu récupérer vos Pokémon ?

Je pouffai intérieurement en entendant ce nom. Il venait de ma première infiltration qui s'était mal passée à cause de mon inattention. J'avais été repéré dès mon entrée. Il m'avait fallu un alibi et je m'étais fait passer pour un dresseur Pokémon. J'avais bien entendu utilisé un faux nom pour camoufler mes véritables intentions, il se serait douté de quelque chose si je lui avais dit que j'étais le très célèbre Lionel Kael. Enfin, une célébrité en progression, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Très peu de temps si je réussissais cette mission.

\- Rien ne s'est passé d'étrange entre eux ? demandai-je, curieux, espérant ne pas dévoiler mon véritable objectif.

\- Non, ils s'entendent bien et ne posent aucun problème. Ils sont dans le bâtiment annexe, votre Steelix n'appréciait pas la pluie et Insolourdo ne voulait pas la quitter.

\- Merci de votre attention.

\- Je peux vous conduire à eux si vous êtes juste venus les voir.

C'était une excuse parfaite ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je réfléchis à nouveau, non, c'était beaucoup trop facile, il devait s'agir d'un piège. Je déclinai :

\- À vrai dire, je suis venu récupérer ma Steelix, c'est... euh... bientôt son anniversaire !

J'étais vraiment trop doué pour trouver des excuses, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais le meilleur. Il me regarda étrangement, mettait-il en doute ma parole ? Non, il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier si mes paroles étaient vraies, mon attaque restait crédible. Je soutins son regard et il hocha la tête :

\- Bien, attendez-moi ici, je vais la chercher. Gaëlle, tu viens m'aider ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, annonça la vieille femme avant de le suivre.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et je me retrouvai seul à nouveau. Je saisis une de mes Pokéballs et libérai l'un d'eux.

\- Feuforêve, comme d'habitude. On arrive à la partie intéressante.

\- Feufeu ! couina-t-il joyeusement avant de me foncer dessus.

Je sentis mon corps décoller alors que de la fumée noire recouvrait tout mon corps, je me savais à présent invisible à l'œil humain. Le problème étant que je ne pouvais plus bouger, je murmurai donc :

\- Suis-les, mais pas trop près, restons discrets.

Sans un bruit, je me sentis voler par la porte où étaient partis les deux vieilles personnes. Nous les rattrapâmes vite fait, ils prenaient leur temps. Je respirai doucement, le moindre bruit pouvait me trahir.

\- Nous avons déjà vu personnes plus étranges, commenta l'homme.

\- Je pense qu'il veut des œufs.

\- Comme beaucoup de personnes qui nous confient deux Pokémon de sexes opposés, mais il ne sera pas exaucé avec des Steelix et Insolourdo malheureusement. Et c'est difficile de lui dire comme il essaye de ne pas nous dire ce qu'il veut.

Mmm, j'avais été découvert... Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de mon plan. Les œufs n'étaient pas ce qui m'intéressaient, ce que je voulais savoir, c'était leur mode de fabrication. Beaucoup disaient que les Pokémon étaient comme les humains... mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison les œufs de Pokémon ne pouvaient être obtenus qu'à la Pension Pokémon ? Ce bâtiment cachait sa part de mystères et je serais le premier à les résoudre.

Peut-être devrais-je confier une autre de mes Pokémon à la place de Steelix. Ma Fouinar devrait faire l'affaire je supposais. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! J'avais sans doute raté de précieuses informations en me perdant dans mes pensées ainsi. Et les deux vieillards étaient à présent silencieux.

Ils avancèrent et sortirent par la porte arrière et se dépêchèrent d'atteindre un autre bâtiment, bien plus grand que leur maison, dans leur cour. J'y rentrai juste à temps pour ne pas me faire fermer la porte au nez et regardai autour de moi. C'était une sorte d'étable. Un très long couloir sur plusieurs étages avec des espaces sur les côtés pour des duos de Pokémon, séparés du couloir par des petits portes non fixes. Il leur suffisait de pousser pour les ouvrir, d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais les Pokémon restaient tranquillement dans leur coin. Certains me dévisageaient, je n'étais pas invisible aux yeux des types Spectre et Ténèbres mais aucun ne tenta de signaler ma présence étrangement.

Je continuai simplement à suivre le duo qui s'arrêta devant un des petits espaces où dormait, l'un contre l'autre, un couple d'Évoli. C'est alors que l'homme prononça les mots que j'attendais :

\- Il y aura un œuf ce soir ici.

\- Ce serait bien, en effet, répondit sa conjointe.

Finalement, ma mission touchait au but. Il me suffisait juste de m'introduire ici et surveiller ce duo de Pokémon jusqu'à la création ou l'apparition de l'œuf. Prêt à immortaliser cet instant qui m'offrira finalement la célébrité qui m'est destinée.

Le couple de personnes continuèrent leur route jusqu'à mes Pokémon et l'homme saisit la Pokéball de ma Steelix. J'entendis mon faux nom dans sa phrase et décidai donc de retourner au salon les attendre. Alors que Feuforêve me conduisait à ce dernier, je réfléchissais. Peut-être devrais-je tout de même tenter avec un autre Pokémon au cas où l'aventure de cette nuit ne se termine par un échec. Un plan B. Apparemment, le vieil homme savait où les œufs allaient arriver. Il fallait que les deux Pokémon soient identiques ? Non, il y avait déjà eu des cas avec des parents différents... Fouinar s'entendrait sans doute mieux avec Insolourdo que Steelix...

Je remis Feuforêve dans sa Pokéball et m'assis sur une chaise, attendant quelques secondes le retour de mes hôtes. Je me levai à nouveau lorsqu'ils apparurent et la vieille femme me sourit tandis son mari s'avançait pour me rendre la Pokéball de Steelix. Je vérifiai qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle et le remerciai prudemment. Il sourit à son tour et demanda :

\- Souhaitez-vous que nous vous en gardions un autre ?

Il savait que je voulais un œuf... mais il ne savait pas que je savais qu'il savait, pour garder cette couverture, j'étais obligé de jouer le jeu. J'allais devoir faire ce que je voulais faire pour le tromper et en même temps arriver à mes fins. J'étais trop génial !

J'acceptai son offre et répondis :

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je pense que ma Founard apprécierait vos services.

Il sourit et annonça dans un sous-entendu évident :

\- Bien entendu, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème cette fois.

\- Problème ? relevai-je.

\- Inconvénient plutôt, se corrigea-t-il. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir des Pokémon aussi grand qu'un Steelix, quand il pleut, ça devient étroit pour eux.

Il esquivait le sujet principal... Je lui confiai tout de même Fouinar et la dame me conduisit par la suite à une chambre d'amis. Elle me proposa un repas mais je préférai refuser par prudence. J'avais encore de quoi me nourrir ce soir de toute manière.

Je restai dans ma chambre jusqu'à la nuit tombée... à vrai dire, le lit était tellement confortable que je m'étais endormi très rapidement, mais j'avais réussi à me réveiller tout aussi vite, je n'allais pas tomber dans leur piège aussi facilement. La chambre était équipé d'une horloge me montrant qu'il était bien plus tôt que ce que j'avais imaginé... Trois heures du matin passées, ça ne m'indiquait pas combien de temps j'avais dormi ou quand j'étais arrivé ici mais je n'avais plus de temps à perdre, je devais à nouveau m'introduire dans la réserve de Pokémon et assister de mes propres yeux à la naissance d'un œuf.

\- Feuforêve, murmurai-je en la libérant. Il est temps d'y aller.

\- Fofo ! couina-t-elle joyeusement avant de m'envelopper dans sa brume.

Nous retournâmes invisibles vers l'étable, il pleuvait toujours à l'extérieur et Feuforêve ne me protégeait malheureusement pas de cela mais peu importait, je touchais au bout. Du moins, j'espérai ne pas arriver trop tard.

Je remarquai alors quelqu'un devant l'étable, un homme bien trop jeune pour être le gérant de la pension. Il avançait doucement vers la porte, guettant à gauche et à droite, s'assurant d'être seul. Un rival très probablement. Je m'approchai de lui pour vérifier cela, il portait effectivement un appareil photo, plus performant que le mien en plus de cela ! Je rageai en silence et eus un plan génial. Il me suffisait de le suivre à présent, je pourrais toujours subtiliser son appareil si nécessaire pour éviter qu'il me double. Feuforêve était un allié de poids dans notre métier et il ne semblait pas l'avoir. Une unique Pokéball trônait à sa ceinture.

Il entra finalement dans le bâtiment, ouvrant la porte et regardant à l'intérieur avant d'entrer. Je le suivis, toujours caché dans l'ombre de mon Feuforêve. Les Pokémon dormaient pour la plupart, les autres fixaient le nouveau venu avec curiosité. Il avança vers le couple d'Évoli que j'avais vu plus tôt et sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard au final. Vous avez joué les amoureux comme prévu ? Il a dit quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Voli ! Vo vooo !

\- C'est pour cette nuit, comprit-il je ne sus comment.

La petite danse qu'avait effectué l'Évoli était sans doute un code entre eux. Je devais avouer qu'il était mieux préparé que moi. Non, avait l'air, j'avais toujours l'avantage.

Il fit un petit tour autour de l'étable et s'installa dans un coin libre, libérant au passage son dernier Pokémon. Un Excelangue... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec ça ? Je n'eus ma réponse qu'une dizaine de minutes silencieuses plus tard. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le Pokémon rose délia sa langue et goba son dresseur d'un coup unique alors que le couple de la Pension entra dans l'étable. Il était toujours en vie ? Si oui, c'était un camouflage idéal mais il restait limité dans ses actions contrairement à moi.

\- Donc, les deux Évoli ? demanda la femme.

\- Prends aussi aussi l'Insolourdo et la Fouinar de notre hôte. Je ne supporte plus toute cette hypocrisie de sa part.

Je ne relevai pas et restai silencieux malgré mon envie de lui mettre un coup à l'arrière de la tête. J'allais donc avoir deux chances de prendre mes photos de créations d'oeufs ? Mais... pourquoi étaient-ils présents ? Ce couple de vieillards étaient donc nécessaires à la reproduction des Pokémon ? Je ne bougeai plus et observai la vieille femme récupérer les quatre Pokémon. L'Excelangue observait de son enclos tout comme moi.

Le vieillard avança vers le fond du bâtiment et entra dans le dernier enclos alors que sa femme restait dans le couloir principal. Je ne sus pas ce qu'il y touchait mais une trappe s'ouvrit au milieu de ce dernier, révélant un long escalier qui menait à une porte cachée. Je souris. Ils allaient le faire là-dedans. Mon rival ne pourrait pas les suivre avec sa cachette actuelle sans éveiller de suspicion. J'avais gagné.

Il tenta tout de même une action, l'Excelangue poussa la porte de son enclos et marcha dans le couloir. Le vieil homme revint vers les escaliers et s'adressa à lui :

\- Oh ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? Tu dois te sentir seul dans ton enclos si tu y es seul, non ?

\- Langue ! couina le Pokémon rose.

Rah ! Cette chance qu'il avait ce type ! Je le détestais de plus en plus ! Ils descendirent donc tous vers cette porte étrange et Feuforêve et moi les suivions. La pièce souterraine s'éclaira alors que la porte se refermait derrière nous. Et honnêtement... c'était décevant. Juste une immense salle, de la taille du bâtiment au dessus, totalement vide et blanche. Il n'y avait donc pas besoin d'un équipement spécifique, ils voulaient juste être à l'abri des regards ? Je préparai mon appareil photo, prêt à changer ma vie.

Le vieil homme s'étira en s'avançant plus au centre de la pièce et déclara :

\- Les Évoli, on va commencer par vous. Mais avant...

Il se retourna vers l'Excelangue et sourit en intimant :

\- Recrache !

Le Pokémon ne se fit pas prier. Le dresseur ressortit de la gueule du Pokémon rose et s'écrasa au sol, son appareil photo glissa au pied du vieil homme et son visage pâlit.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça, Monsieur Jelsi. Quel dommage. Mais voyez-vous, je me souviens de tous les Pokémon que nous avons ici ainsi que de leur dresseur. Le seul Excelangue dans la Pension était accompagné et dans son enclos personnel.

\- J'ai fait une erreur apparemment... commenta mon rival. Et maintenant ? À quoi sert cette pièce ? Où se trouvent les œufs ?

Les Évoli ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre pour aider leur dresseur, observant simplement la situation, tout comme moi. La dame de la Pension s'approcha d'eux et sourit en leur confiant :

\- Votre petit sera d'argent on dirait...

La phrase n'échappa pas à leur dresseur qui posa de nouvelles questions :

\- Vous pouvez également savoir ça à l'avance ? Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ?

\- Juste une vieille dame qui travaille dur, répondit sereinement la femme.

\- Vous voulez connaître le secret des œufs Pokémon, c'est exact ? demanda son conjoint.

Je serrai mon appareil photo, les mots ne me serviraient à rien sans preuve... mais ils aideraient grandement.

Mais la preuve apparut d'elle-même, le corps du vieillard se mit à luire avec intensité, gagnant en ampleur jusqu'à ce que la pièce paraisse un peu moins grande. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? … Un... Pokémon ? La lueur s'éteignit pour nous laisser voir... une sorte de Cerfrousse géant, couleur blanc et doré. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle espèce...

\- Très intéressant, déclara mon rival, voulant sans doute avoir l'air plus confiant qu'il ne le paraissait. Donc vous créez les œufs vous-même ? Un Pokémon qui parle, un créateur... M'accorderiez-vous une interview Monsieur ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit le Pokémon géant d'une voix qui semblait provenir de partout dans la pièce. Posez donc vos questions.

Le journaliste sembla pris au dépourvu par cette réponse, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit si facile. Vu son regard, il ne devait toujours pas le penser.

\- Pourquoi cet endroit est le seul où les œufs peuvent être trouvés dans ce cas ?

\- Seuls les Pokémon que vous enfermez dans des balles sont incapables de procréer, nous ne sommes pas responsables de votre incompétence à trouver ceux des Pokémon libres. Je ne suis là que pour les aider à avoir une descendance.

\- Ça ne répond pas vraiment à tout... Mais... et pour le... caractère chromatique ? Vous pouvez le choisir ?

\- Le processus de création est un peu différent pour ce dernier. Et bien plus rare.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Les Pokémon retournent souvent à l'état sauvage après avoir eu une telle ''progéniture''.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre, les dresseurs les relâchent pour s'occuper du chromatique ?

\- Le dresseur est le caractère chromatique, corrigea-t-il. Enfin, le dresseur ou n'importe quel fouineur qui s'introduirait ici.

\- Donc quand votre... dresseuse... disait que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. J'avalai ma salive, croyant comprendre ce à quoi j'allais assister.

\- Gaëlle n'est pas ma dresseuse, je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même.

\- C'est... pas vraiment le sujet qui m'importe... je crois... commenta-t-il en retour... avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il n'atteignit pas la porte. Son corps avait rétréci pendant toute sa course jusqu'à devenir un œuf... Mes doigts tremblaient contre l'appareil photo, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censé faire...

\- Monseigneur Arceus, toujours aussi magnifique, commenta la vieille dame.

Il la regarda pour soupirer :

\- Leur arrogance ne cesse de m'exaspérer. Peux-tu relâcher ces deux Évoli et leur confier leur œuf ?

\- Bien entendu, chantonna-t-elle en s'exécutant alors que lui se rapprochait de mes Pokémon.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas manquer l'occasion. Tout deux étaient concentré à leur tâche, personne ne remarquerait rien... Il me suffisait juste de prendre une photo du Pokémon géant... Arceus avait-elle dit ? Il ne servait à rien de risquer plus ma vie que cela, cette photo me rapporterait déjà un bon paquet... Je récupérerai Insolourdo, Fouinar et leur œuf demain et je ne remettrai plus les pieds ici. Juste une dernière photo...

Je cadrai l'objectif sur le Pokémon blanc et inspirai un grand coup.

_Clic... Flash !_

Merde ! me retins-je de hurler alors que l'appareil émettait une grande lumière rompant brièvement les ténèbres de Feuforêve. Mon cœur s'emballa rapidement, mon corps ne cessait de trembler.

\- Fonce, murmurai-je à ma Pokémon.

\- … Montre-toi...

La brume autour de moi s'estompait. Je me posai doucement sur le sol, Feuforêve à mes côtés. Elle m'avait trahi ? Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça... Il devait avoir un contrôle absolu sur tous les autres Pokémon ? Étais-ce pour cela que tous étaient si sages à l'étage ? Mais qu'était-il au juste ?

Je soupirai, j'étais foutu. Je le regardai, il en faisait de même. Il déclara soudainement :

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Monsieur Chenorme, dire que nous vous avions même offert l'hospitalité, le genre humain est vraiment dégoûtant.

Je baissai la tête, puis la relevai pour demander :

\- Je... je sais ce qui va m'arriver. Est-ce que je peux parler à mes Pokémon avant... de partir ?

J'essayai de retenir mes larmes, peut-être était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Ferait-il preuve de pitié si je me laissais aller ? Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me rapprochai de Fouinar et Insolourdo. Je tendis une main vers Feuforêve qui décida de me suivre sans lâcher le géant des yeux.

Je m'agenouillai devant eux, et ils se collèrent contre moi. Je les enlaçai et dis :

\- Au final, nous ne serons pas allés loin tous les cinq. Désolé... Pensez à moi quand vous élèverez votre petit... Il... sera un peu moi au final...

Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase sans retenir des pleurs. Insolourdo et Fouinar restaient contre moi, Feuforêve dans mon dos... Nous n'étions pas au complet... Je me relevai et libérai Steelix, sans me soucier de ce qu'il se passait derrière moi. Mes pieds se mirent à briller d'une lumière dorée, le même processus que j'avais observé chez le dresseur d'avant.

\- Que je sois là ou pas... on reste une famille. Vous resterez ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

\- Narrêvelixrdo ! répondirent-ils tous alors que la lueur grimpait jusqu'à mon torse...

Ou plutôt que mon torse s'enfonçait dans la lumière, Fouinard posa sa tête contre la mienne lorsqu'elle arriva à sa portée.

\- Essayerai-tu de m'inspirer de la pitié ? demanda Arceus.

\- Je resterai avec eux, humain ou Pokémon. Tant pis si on ne devient pas aussi célèbre que j'aurais aimé, on sera ensemble.

\- Il en sera ainsi Monsieur Chenorme.

La situation semblait désespéré, je trouvais pourtant en ces mots un réconfort étrange alors que ma conscience s'évaporait. La lumière prenait de plus en plus le dessus sur moi et je ne tentai plus de résister. Je souris simplement alors que la lumière atteignait mon visage et déclarai:

\- Je suis Lionel Kael, Fouinette en devenir. Désolé pour ces mensonges.

Quelque chose se forma autour de moi, une coquille ? Morceau par morceau, elle rendait ma vision de plus en plus noire alors que mon esprit s'égarait. Allai-je mourir ou renaître ? La peur s'empara entièrement de moi maintenant que j'étais seul, dans un noir des plus complets. Je voulais pleurer, me recroqueviller en boule, crier. Mais rien ne sortit.

Comme si quelqu'un avait activé un interrupteur, la lumière s'éteignit simplement.


End file.
